1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine control for a variable combustion ratio engine control apparatus or method for varying an engine compression ratio.
2. Background Information
Currently, some conventional engines are provided with a variable compression ratio control that varies the engine compression ratio. For example, a variable compression ratio engine control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-30223 that utilizes a piston-crank mechanism having a plurality of links. With the technology presented in that publication, a fuel cut control is executed to stop fuel injection during a deceleration operating state. Additionally, fuel injection is resumed when the engine rotational speed reaches a recovery rotational speed during the fuel cut state. Handling the resumption of fuel injection in this manner serves to avoid stoppage of the engine and ensure starting stability when the engine is restarted again after the fuel cut. The engine torque differs depending on the engine compression ratio, and the starting stability when the engine is restarted again also differs depending on the engine compression ratio. Therefore, the aforementioned recovery rotational speed is varied according to the engine compression ratio.